


Y'all better stop don't y'all start this shit here!

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Still liking the hc that grif /is/ was a freelancer y'all can't take it from me!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Y'all better stop don't y'all start this shit here!

**Author's Note:**

> Grif is Hawaii

North Dakota:where's York and Hawaii?

South Dakota:idk I'm not your boyfriend's keeper

Maine:Sleeping together in Carolina's room

Carolina:They're doing what in my room?

Maine:sleeping together?

Carolina:@York @Hawaii WHAT THE FUCK!?

Florida:should we tell her?

Wyoming:no,no let her go on

York:we're just sleeping together?

Carolina:THAT'S THE PROBLEM!

Hawaii:OMG DUDE WE JUST FALL ASLEEP ON YOUR FLOOR

Carolina:........

North Dakota:Can I join?

Carolina:let's go everyone cuddle time in my room I suppose

South Dakota:Don't act like you don't want it

Carolina:shut up

Washington:I'm so scared but okay

Wyoming:wait a minute wash where were you this whole time?

Washington:oh would you all look at the time gtg to the cuddle time-

Wyoming:GET BACK HERE COWARD!


End file.
